Cinnamon Lips
by MinaLovesMusic
Summary: He loved the way her lips tasted. But she didn't seem to appreciate the petname that evolved from that. OneShot LashOC


_I do not own Sky High, or any of the characters. I only own Mina._

_**I just randomly felt like doing a little drabble... **_

**Summary:** He loved the way her lips tasted. But she didn't seem to appreciate the petname that evolved from that. LashOC

* * *

_**Cinnamon Lips**_

* * *

He randomly pressed his lips against hers, lingering there for a moment before pulling away slowly.

"What was that for?" She asked, completely oblivious as to why he had done something so randomly. He shrugged.

"I just felt like it." He responded, draping his arm over her shoulders as they walked through the hallways. He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing his face, and then licked his lips. He turned his gaze back down to her. "Cinnamon lip gloss?" She smiled at him.

"I like cinnamon." He smirked at her response, and she eyed him warily. "I have more..."

"More cinnamon lip gloss?" She shook her head.

"No. More flavors." He tilted his head to the side, some of his shaggy brown hair dangling in his eyes.

"What kind?" She shrugged.

"There's mint... and I don't remember the others." He snickered at her lack of memory, and she glared at him, slapping him in the stomach playfully. "Oh, hush."

"I didn't say anything!" He smiled. She pouted and he smiled again, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers once more. However, his lips lingered longer than before, and he seemed to pull away reluctantly. "Mm... Cinnamon Lips..." His lips brushed against hers as he murmured this, making her giggle and nudge his arm playfully before waving him off to one of his classes that she did not share with him.

Of course, thoughts of the cinnamon taste on her lips tormented him throughout the class, making it nearly impossible to focus. Once he was finally released from his class, he stretched through the hallways and stopped immediately beside her locker, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her to arrive. Once she finally did, he wrapped his arms around her and dipped his head to where he could press his lips against hers again.

Cinnamon.

"How's it goin', Cinnamon Lips?" He murmured in her ear. She leaned back and looked him in the eye, quirking an eyebrow.

"Cinnamon Lips?" He smiled and nodded, and she frowned for a second before smiling and chuckling, turning to her locker to get her books.

Over the course of the next week, she wore the cinnamon flavored lip gloss, and Lash would greet her with a kiss and the petname 'Cinnamon Lips'. Mina didn't exactly appreciate it, and the next Monday, she smirked up at Lash with a devious glint in her eye.

"You can't call me Cinnamon Lips anymore." He quirked an eyebrow and leaned against the locker beside hers.

"And why is that?" She smirked and retrieved one of her notebooks, shaking her head and pressing a finger to her lips, as if saying 'it's a secret'.

Her lips were glossy. _'Flavored lip gloss'_, He smirked, figuring it out. She turned around to leave and head to one of the only two classes that she did not share with him, but made a small noise of protest when Lash wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back, pressing her to his chest. Before she could object, he lowered his head quickly and pressed his lips against hers, placing one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck.

Their lips meshed together for a few moments, moving expertly... From a lot of 'practice'. When they finally broke apart, Mina was in a daze and Lash was licking his lips.

"You're right." She snapped out of whatever daze she was in and tilted her head to the side confusedly. "I can't call you Cinnamon Lips anymore." She smirked. "I'll just call you Mint Lips." She rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated groan, slapping his chest playfully and turning around to go to her next class. Lash laughed and used his stretchy limbs to follow after her, not caring if he was late for his first class or not.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
